Amy's Adventure
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: Something happens to Amy, and she's gonna have to find out how it happened...with some unlikely help.
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Adventure

CHAPTER 1

It started out as a normal morning for the Sonic crew. The leaders of all the teams (team sonic, team rose, team dark, and team chaotix) decided to go out for breakfast that day. But that all came to a screeching halt when Sonic, Rouge, and Vector arrived to pick up Amy.

"Why, Amy..? Why?" Sonic just sat on the front porch in shock, not being able to understand what they found, even though it was just an innocent note.

"Dear Sonic and Co.

` I have decided that I need to train myself to become a better role model to my teammates, and that I wish to see other parts of the world. I'm sorry that I won't be joining you for a while, but this is something that needs to be done.

Yours truly, Amy Rose." Rouge read the letter aloud again. "Well, this is…odd."

"You're tellin' me! I wanted to go for some pancakes, but ol' Amy has to fudge it all up!" Vector was short fused as it was, but when it came to pancakes…he could become hell incarnate with his attitude.

"Just calm down, Vector. Must you always get like this when pancakes are involved?" Rouge asked sternly.

"Well, the author did just say that he gets EXTRA pissy when he's denied pancakes." Sonic randomly interjected. The other two were caught WAY off guard.

"ANYWAY…let's just get something to eat. We'll search for her later." Vector stated as he started walking away. The other two started following, while someone was watching from the shadows.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go…I'll see you later Sonic…if you'll recognize me…"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's Adventure

CHAPTER 2

Several Hours after the trio of Sonic, Rouge, and Vector left Amy's apartment, Amy entered her house to gather some things, and left for the airport. Her destination: Hinata City, Japan. She had all she needed-except the tickets for the plane. But those she could buy at the airport.

*AT IHOP, WHERE SONIC AND Co. WERE HAVING BREAKFAST*

Sonic was picking at his ham and olive omelet, too worried about Amy to eat much. "Man, I hope she's alright…"

"Don't worry, Big Blue. This is Amy we're talkin' about. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself." Rouge stated as she pat Sonic on the back.

"It's just that…when we first met, she was a defenseless little kid, and-"

"And you were a slightly older kid that knew how to roll into a ball. That's the past, this is now. Amy's grown as a fighter." Rouge cut Sonic off. "Right Vector?"

Vector didn't respond-he was too busy eating his pancakes and bacon.

*AT THE AIRPORT, TERMINAL 109*

'Sigh…well, here I go…see ya' later Sonic…if at all…' Amy thought as she boarded the plane. It would be several hours before she was in Japan, so she decided to read a book she brought with her. Until…

"Um…excuse me miss, my seat is next to yours and…" A young man, no older than 23 was standing in the aisle, very nervous and quite tense.

"Oh, sorry! Let me move for ya'." Amy got up and moved so that the man could sit next to her. "My name is…Andra Bucada. What's your name?" Amy said as she held out a hand to shake.

"Keitaro Urishima. I'm from Hinata City, Japan." Keitaro stated as he took her hand to shake. He then reached into his bag and grabbed a water bottle. He screwed off the cap, but somehow lost his grip slightly…and spilled it all over Amy. "Oh shit! I'm sorry!" He quickly grabbed some napkins from his bag (You can never have TOO many napkins handy) and proceeded to dry Amy.

"Uh…sir can ya' please stop?" Amy asked with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh! Sorry…so sorry…I always do that…spilling stuff and then trying to clean it but making any female think I'm-"

"No, it's just that you're making a bigger mess with the water bottle." Amy cut him off. And she was right-Keitaro's lap now look like he wet himself.

"Eh-heh…" Keitaro laughed nervously, and then screwed the top back on the bottle. Outside, however…

'Amy…is…is…is…a human?!' Cream, who was flying in the Tornado with Tails, thought this in shock. 'What…what's going on?! Why is she a human?!' she screamed in her head. Right in front of her, Tails paid no notice.

OH MY GOD! AMY'S A HUMAN?!...stupid story idea, right?


End file.
